The Corroding Mist
Six years after Gaea was sealed away, many new Demigods have appeared. One in particular, is found on her sixteenth birthday. The young and beautiful Rosalina LeBlaunche finds her destiny intertwined with the Third Great Prophecy. Rosa will have no choice but to find Pandora's Box and its missing guardian. She will challenge Pandora, and reverse her control over the Mist. Rosa must discover why Pandora's presence is making the Mist corrode away and why her own presence strengthens it. This daughter of Aphrodite will learn to use the Mist as more than a simple veil and discover just what a daughter of Aphrodite can really do and what powers they can use. The Third Great Prophecy A greater threat the Olympians' mistake shall' force'' By a vengeful woman, bound by a deadly curse. The dove must traverse to the corners far To reclaim the one holding the unwanted jar The Olympians' children shall enter the place most dark As Death faces the one beauty marked. With a beast ready to reap should they come near Hope's death shall call the army here. In the war, the heroes of Olympus shall only assist, the maiden who wields the corroding Mist. Main Characters '''Rosalina LeBlanche-The main Protagonist. A daughter of Aphrodite, to her initial disdain. She originally expressed that she didn't want to be the daughter of Aphrodite. This is due to her being seen as shallow and being underestimated because of her looks. After speaking with Camp Half-Blood Council member, Piper McLean, she accepts her place as Aphrodite's Daughter and receives the Third Great Prophecy from the Oracle, Rachel. She is currently searching for the current guardian of Pandora's Box. Rosa hates it when she is seen as just another pretty face. She inherits Piper's Katoptris. Though she uses it less often after obtaining a knife made of Olympian Platinum from Hestia as a gift. Though, she does use both weapons expertly after more training. Her skill at using knives and surprisingly skilled survival abilities, she was considered for becoming a Hunter of Artemis, but declined when she heard she could never date. Jonah Underwood-Rosa's satyr and a relative of Grover. He inherits the power of Panic from his relative. He is a pacifist by nature, but is willing to fight if needed. He often dotes on Rosa like an older brother, to her chagrin. He is somewhat skilled in Panic and prefers to use it to distract enemies rather than kill them. He shares his cousin's habit of eating furniture when he's nervous as well as Grover's interest in Nymphs. Jonah prefers to lay back and relax, but became a seeker to fulfill his cousin's legacy. He is extremely shy. It took him three years to get his girlfriend Violet, but in the end, she asked him out, because she was tired of waiting. He uses Reedpipes to control nature. Atticus Adams-A son of Zeus who sees himself a ladies man. He finds himself trying to make Rosa his girlfriend to no avail. Atticus is very critical of himself, should he mess up. He was taught to fight by Jason Grace. Though he is a son of Zeus, he is currently incapable of using lightning, to his irritation. Atticus despises his nickname Double AA. A reference to his initials, and his inability to use electricity like a common battery could. He act likes he loves Rosa, but is actually trying to use her to make someone else jealous. Though, her lack of interest in him and disgust at his plan, often prevents his crush from believing him. He wields a broadsword made of Imperial Gold and later becomes skilled with a lance. Paula Ugliano- The daughter of Neptune. Her mother is the sister of Percy's old step-dad Gabe. Though she knew about Percy, she rarely spoke to him. She often avoided Percy out of guilt of her uncle's cruel behavior. One day, he discovers and tells her not to worry about Gabe and that his relationship with Gabe won't affect his relationship with her. He then takes her under his wing and trains her. Percy watches out for her and is very protective of her. Though others expected this would irritate Paula, she actually enjoys the attention from her brother and that his constant doting on her, makes her feel safe. Paula is Rosalina's best friend in both camps. She uses a cavalry sword of Celestial Bronze and a whip made of water (or not) if unarmed and angry. Luca-A son of Hades with an interest in music. Unlike most children of Hades, he has dirty blond hair, but is still quite pale. Although, he is still a loner among the Demigods. He prefers to keep to himself and tries to avoid gaining connections with others. The only exception was when Rosa first spoke to him. At first, her advances to befriend him, often annoyed him. During the time she didn't, he realized, he actually enjoyed her company. Luca finds himself in love with Rosa, though he tries to blame it on her being a Daughter of Aphrodite and claims she's messing with his head whenever it's brought up. He has a good relationship with his brother Nico and is often found training with him. He uses a sword made of Stygian Iron but prefers a scythe. Brook Matthews- A daughter of Vesta. Like most children of Vesta, she had a warm and loving home. After her thirteenth birthday, she was claimed by Vesta and was under her care. Brook loves her friends and refuses to let anyone harm them. She can control heat and summon supplies. She has an innate skill for protecting others. Because Vesta was Kronos' first child, Brook is powerful by default. Annabeth at one point said, that Brook's skill now, could rival her own skill from six years ago. She is a few years older and seems to take a role similar to an older sister. As a child of Vesta, she prefers to stay behind and guard her home but goes on quests only if necessary. Brook is the first person to use a sword of Blessed Copper. She also seems to be skilled with a staff. Hunter Anderson- A son of Boreas. He is quite shy, but hides it by pretending to be "cool". He is the last person to join Rosa's main team and is an important asset considering his skill with cryokinesis. As a child, he was often alone because of his powers, like most children of Boreas. Rosa has just recently taught him to open up. Hunter seems to like Brook, but his often scared to talk to her, considering their multiple differences. He often feels inferior considering that fact he is the only child of a minor god within the group, though no one actually cares. He is a considerably skilled fighter, and is an expert strategist. Hunter received a blade of Regal Silver from his father on his sixteenth birthday though he can use a bow. Secondary Characters Sebastion Monroe- A son of Mars who sees himself as Rosa's Rival. When the two camps had its yearly tournament, he faced Rosa. To his surprise, Rosa was easily able to beat him, despite his being a son of Mars and her of Aphrodite. He is quite aggressive, much the rest of his siblings. He seems to have a certain interest in Rosa, but it's merely strategic in nature. He likes to spar with her, and believes himself more powerful then the other demigods. Sebastion once trained with Frank Zhang and later Clarisse, and is later angered when Rosa expressed her interest in training with them both one day. He argues with Hunter over many things, including Paula. While prefers to use a spear in battle, he can use any weapon as a child of Mars. Codie Vale- The daughter of Hephaestus. She is quite attractive. She had blond hair, until she arrived at Camp Half-Blood and was discovered to be a daughter of Hephaestus by Leo. After this, she spent her time at the forge and her hair darkened because of the ash and smoke. Leo discovered her Godly parent by her skill in the forge. Codie has a grudge against her father because she was never really claimed, but was discovered by other means. After two years of not actually being claimed, she resigned from the forge and refused to help anyone. The only one who she actually helps anymore would be her brother, Leo. Her grudge against Hephaestus keeps her from fighting at times, but when she does fight, she wields a hammer. Blake Morris-The son of Nemesis. He is naturally smart and has a rivalry with Sebastion. Blake is analytical and strategic and prefers logic over emotion. Despite being Greek, he chose to go to Camp Jupiter. He often makes arguments that this way of combat is better than working from heart. He gets this personality from training with Octavian over the summers. This doesn't change until he meets Rosa and shows him that the heart does matter in battle. Still being analytical about it, he tries to add reason to her motives. The only thing that changed his mind was when Annabeth told him that strategy is good, it can be better to rely on heart. After much thinking, he decides to train at Camp Half-Blood for a while. He uses a spear in battle. Anya- A daughter of Athena. She is very sneaky and likes to use speed opposed to strength. As a child of Athena, she is incredibly smart. However, she has a case of ADHD as bad as Leo's and is often ditzy. She seems to fulfill the role of "dumb blonde" with this personality. Much like most children of Athena, Anya has deadly pride. However, her's doesn't last for very long due to her ADHD and she forgets why she was upset. She is a skilled fighter nonetheless. She has skilled accuracy with a pistol and deadly strength with a sword. However, Anya's skills with these weapons are rarely seen mainly because of her unfortunate ability to keep forgetting her weapons. Because of this, she often resorts to hand-to-hand combat, trickery and delay tactics to win a battle. Logan-The suave and charming son of Apollo. He is skilled at charming the girls. He even succeeds at making Rosa blush. He is chivalrous to the point where he would lay down his life for a girl. Brook and Anya both mentioned he was chivalrous to fault. Mainly because he would never raise his weapon at a woman. He even refused to harm Medusa. His womanizing nature irritates his twin sister and daughter of Artemis, Selena. Category:Original Idea Category:DLionHeart